Through Peace and War
by MagicalPho
Summary: A prodigal summoner is linked to an unexpected champion. What will become of this relationship?


**Enjoy my new story. R&R, TY.**

I sighed as I glared at the floating pane of light being emitted from the crystal. An anime from Ionia was playing on it. My name is Devin O' Connor, a summoner-in-training, and it was summer break. I was just a lower- than- average guy, living out my days inside, playing games, and watching anime. I was never the coolest guy around, but I tried my best to fit in. At Summoner Academy they taught us about certain spells, and techniques, and let us play some matches against each other every week to see how much we've improved. I can't say it's the worst life, but it's getting there. Soon I'll be taking healing classes, and joining the academy's Color Guard with Cpt. Jarvan and CoCpt. Luxanna. Despite my best efforts to distract myself from the harshness of it all, I still can't get my mind off of this one girl. She was a nice girl I'd met 5 years back, when we were in elementary. We went to after-class tutoring sessions and I'd come to like her, though she didn't feel the same way about me. Two years after we met, I still couldn't tell her, and I stopped going to tutoring sessions. It was boring, I had to say, but a life-changing experience. I look back sometimes and cringe at how I've acted In the past and my romance for her went cold. I was relieved , I could say.

One day, however, I found her on the social media network and sent her a request to be my friend. When she accepted, I felt something stir within me again from years ago. I denied it and pushed it aside and invited her to an upcoming gamer-party when I heard she played the same games as I did. I denied myself once more. When it was over I realized that her personality relit the old kindling within me. I couldn't deny it anymore. I spilled to her about it and couldn't help but feel, that she could never look at me the same way anymore. We talked for a little while, and suddenly it stopped. She stopped replying to me and I felt…sad. I knew I had to get over it. But I could never help myself. This was recent.

I sighed again and shut down my PNC (personal network crystal). I finished yet another anime. I headed to the bathroom, and prepared for bed. I closed my eyes and let the fatigue take me away from the cold reality of the world.

The alarm blared as I struggled to pull myself out of my bed. I groggily brushed my teeth in my bathroom as I thought that today might be different, just like every day for the past few months. I put on my clothes and headed out for my healing classes.

I've known some healing remedies but not enough to heal something serious or to care for a patient so I thought this class might be useful. I stepped into the classroom and waited for the first day of classes to begin. I've never been too this part of the campus before and there were minor details that I could point out.

A woman with purple skin and a horn entered the room. She wrote on the board.

"Welcome to class students, my name is Soraka, but you may call me simply 'Raka'. In this class I will show you the basics of medicine and nursing. Please take your seats."

The students shuffled about the classroom trying to find seats nearby their friends. I took a random seat in the back so I wouldn't be as noticeable. A girl walked up to me and sat down in the chair next to me. I peeked a look at her. She was what I'd call a rogue. She had messy pink hair swept over an eye, and the tattoo of the Roman numeral six on her cheek. She was fairly small, maybe 4 inches shorter than I was. She didn't seem to care about anything right now. She saw me.

"The hell you looking at?"

"I'm Devin. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Vi. Fuck you."

I held back the temptation to punch her square in the jaw. I tried to continue the conversation.

"What are you here for?"

"Look, dude. Just tell me what the fuck you want." I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like the person to go to a medical class."

"Why would you even fucking care?" She was getting irritated. I've just walked into a minefield. A wrong step and I could end up with an ass for a face.

I put my chin on my hand and my elbow on the table and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. I looked at her eyes.

"I'm curious."

She looked away. "A buddy of mine decided to force me into this class because it was required for a job." She started mimicking her friend in a bad British accent, "Vi, you MUST take this class or you can't join me because sometimes we get hurt in the field, blah, blah, blah." She scoffed. "It's not like I'll die or anything."

I sighed, "I see."

The rest of the class went on with the teacher droning on about the basic treatment of minor abrasions and lacerations. I walked out of class tired. I looked at my watch. It was only 3pm. I sighed and headed towards the dorms.

"Hey, look it's that nerd!" I sighed.

"What do you guys want? I'm tired."

"Look at him." He pushed me against the wall. He saw my binder. "Healing class?" He chuckled, "You'll need it when I'm done with you…"

He raised his fist and prepared to punch me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. When I realized my face wasn't broken yet , I opened my eyes. The girl, Vi she said it was, was standing before me with her hand blocking the punch from reaching my face.

"You guys are pathetic, beating up people for no good reason other than to feel good about yourselves."

He became enraged, "What did you say you bitch?"

She stayed calm, "I said that you are _pathetic._"

He threw a punch aimed for her face, but she redirected it with ease and bent his arm the way it's not supposed to be bent with a sickening crunch.

He cried out loud and turned, "Know your place you fucking slut!" He went for another punch with his other arm. Big mistake.

She sidestepped and threw a right cross at his face. It landed knocking him back and she followed up with a left hook and an uppercut, knocking him out cold.

She looked at his unconscious body and mumbled, "Asshole."

I looked at her , "Thanks, sorry for pulling you into th- "

She interrupted me , "Why didn't you fight back?"

I stared at her, " What was the point?"

She stared at me as if I had some mental illness, " The point was that he was going to beat the shit out of you."

"so that way I have a reason to take him to court, and win. He'll go to prison and he can't do anything to anyone else for a good amount of time. It's better than beating the shit out of him when you see him."

"So what are you gonna do, take me to court?"

I simply replied, "Nope, you were just defending me, you can't get jailed for that."

She sighed and walked away.

"Uh, see you later?"

We never talked again, until the end of classes.

My alarmed blared, and I jumped out of bed, excited. Today is graduation, after the ceremony is finished we will be bound to our compatible champions for a year, before switching with others, unless the champion chooses to stay with their current summoner. I put on black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black vest. I adorned my graduation robe on top of it. I headed out, exhilarated and anxious to see who my champion will be.

I arrived at the sports field, and gazed at the small group of people in the 'Rift' area waiting to see who their champion will be. To be a 'Rift' summoner, you must achieve the highest of standards, and skill to become one. Only a mere 0.5% ever make it. Those who don't go on and become part of the political system. Ambassadors, politicians, secretaries, etc. I sat down, with a smile on my face. 4 years of hard work and dedication had gotten me here. I was ready.

"Attention summoners! Today is a great day, for you will all graduate from this academy! Through the blood, sweat, and tears, you managed to pass the hardest of times, surpassing those of the last generation!"

The entire stadium stood and screamed a deafening roar so loud that it could be hear all the way from Demacia.

"Now, let me introduce the few. These few have passed this academy with flying colors, achieving the highest goals possible! These are the next generation, the 'RIFT' SUMMONERS! WILL YOU PLEASE STAND?"

The crowd roared for us, for me. I stood, with my chin high, excited and anxious at the same time. The Champion Pairer came closer, and closer until he came to my spot. He placed the orb that chose my partner in my hand.

"Do you, Devin O' Connor, give your life to your champion regardless of family and social status through sickness, and poverty? Will you guide your champion to greatness?"

"I will."

He pressed a button on the orb, and rays of light burst forth, examining my body, and mind. The giant hologram above held a portrait of me and an empty slot for my champion.

Your champion is, Vi, the Piltover Enforcer! I stood there, surprised at what the orb picked. It was a surprise, yes, but not too shocking. Then I realized the dead silence of the stadium. I leaned over to the guy next to me.

"What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No?"

"Vi hasn't had a summoner for years, due to the fact she was so hard to deal with. All the summoners switched the moment they had a chance to. Eventually she stopped getting picked."

"I see."

Vi appeared next to me in a flowing white dress, and her untidy hair tucked behind her ears. She would be beautiful if it weren't for the fact she had the look of pure rage and anger on her face. I turned and put out my hand and waited for hers. She hesitated, before taking my hand. Ethereal chains came forth from our chests before linking together in a flash of light. She squeezed my hand in a death grip that contested even Mundo's strength.

"Devin O'Connor"

"We know each other already, pipsqueak."

"Can you let go of my hand then?"

Her eyes widened, and she let go. She turned away from me. Strange.

"Sure you can handle me, pipsqueak?"

"We'll see."

**TY for reading. R&R. Really helps.**


End file.
